


A Wanted Man

by helsinkibaby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Het, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Steve reunite in Wakanda</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wanted Man

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt at comment fic that I completely misread - oops.   
> MCU, Steve/any character he's met in canon, I'm a wanted man

When he sees her, he stands still for a moment, eyes narrowed, jaw set. He shows no visible reaction, either joy or anger, but Darcy knows Steve well enough to know that that's a tell all on its own. She's not surprised when he turns smartly on his heel and walks away from her, and while she knows he probably wants to be alone, she also knows he knows her well enough to know that that was never going to be a possibility. She gives Sam a rueful smile of apology, gets an understanding nod in return and then she takes off after Steve as fast as her legs can carry her, trusting Sam to explain to T'challa the nuances of what he's just witnessed. 

"Hey." She catches up to him easily, despite his enhanced abilities, despite his longer stride. She's not sure if that says more about him or about her. Coming around to stand in front of him, she blocks his path, makes him stop. A hand on his arm, though, still can't make him look at her. "Aren't you going to say hello?"

She's going for humour - it usually works - but Steve's eyes are locked on something over her shoulder and his jaw, if anything, is even tighter than it was moment ago. "You shouldn't have come here, Darcy."

She keeps back a wince with difficulty - she knew he was going to say something like that, but that doesn't make it any easier to hear. "I've always wanted to see Wakanda..." she begins but he cuts her off with a shake of the head, an impatient sigh. Well, so much for humour. 

"You know what I mean. There are people looking for us and you know where we are now... that means you can't go back."

She crosses her arms over her chest, juts her chin out. "I know that." 

"Do you?" He looks at her then, eyes blazing. On the outside though, his face remains calm and the juxtaposition is one of the scariest things she's ever seen. And she's seen aliens attacking up close and personal, thank you very much, she knows from scary. "Your family, your friends, your job... you can't see them again, until all this blows over, if it ever does. You think I want that for you? You think that's the kind of life..." He stops talking then, Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallows and when he looks away from her, a dull flush on his cheeks, the penny drops for Darcy. 

"It's not the same thing, Steve," she tells him quietly, reaching out to lay a hand on his arm. He makes no move to pull it away and she takes that as a good sign. After a second, he looks into her eyes and she takes that as an even better one. "I haven't lost everything... this _will_ get fixed, we will go back..." Her fingers close over his skin and she takes a step closer, drops her voice. "I don't care how long it takes... I just don't want to be there without you."

His sigh ruffles her hair as he pulls her close, rests his chin on the top of her head. She lays her cheek on his chest, over his heart, listens to the strong, steady beat and closes her eyes. For as long as they've been seeing one another, every time he's held her like this she's felt totally secure, like everything is going to be all right. She feels that way right now, no matter how much he might think otherwise. 

"You shouldn't have come here," he says again, but there's no conviction in his tone and the words are completely belied by the way he tightens his grip on her. "I'm a wanted man..."

She lifts her head from his chest then, leans back so she can look up and into his eyes. She slides her palms up his chest, letting one rest over his heart, the other going up to the back of his neck, fingering the short hair that she finds there. Bringing his head down so that his lips can meet hers, she whispers the only words she can. 

"I know."


End file.
